Hikari Meltdown!
by Chibi Tomoko
Summary: The Hikaris are lonely now that the Yamis have their own bodies and want to go out and experience new things. now they're all having their own personal meltdowns because without darkness, there is no light-will the Hikaris make it, or will the Yamis continue to be oblivious to their own lights fading out forever?
1. Angry

AN-yo, i'm back with a short chappie for all of you guys who support me. also i hope you enjoy my gift because its pretty late for halloween, sorry. the second part will come as soon as i can make it, as well as the next chapter of monochrome, should you be reading that. also, i'm changing it right after i update for those of you who follow.

* * *

pre halloween

flashback-'_Damn you. You made me this way. Why? Why are you forcing me to live without you? Don't you need me anymore?' _His thoughts roamed, turning into a dark and twisted slumber.

Yugi walked an unfamiliar street, the cold cutting sharply through the black and purple hoodie he wore. He was eerily calm, considering he was walking along a road he never knew existed, strolling along, his hands jammed into his jeans pocket for warmth. He noticed the streetlights were few, and the one he was approaching was flickering dangerously.

Deciding to simply ignore it, he walked on, enjoying the simple quiet-no one was there, just him and his shadow. Eventually, he met the flickering light post and stood under it for a moment curiously. It blew only moments later, leaving him shrouded in the dark. He didn't mind, he actually found it quite comforting. Letting out a depressing sigh, he eventually continued going on, thinking aloud.

"When did I get here? I don't even remember getting up this morning." He whispered to himself, not wanting to completely shatter the silence with his voice. Then, his heart beat like a bongo drum, breaking into a cold sweat. _'What's happening to me?' _he thought to himself, oblivious as to why his heart rate sped up considerably. His body knew something was wrong, but not his mind.

Instantly, he broke out in an involuntary jog. _'Okay, what is going on? I don't want to jog-at all.' _ He thought, panicking slightly. He looked behind him to see a large, dark mist, threatening to swallow him up. _'I don't know what that thing is, but more likely it's not good. But what is it?' _he couldn't help but wonder as he forced himself into a hasty run. It sped up just as he did, gaining slowly on him.

"OH MY RA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, bellowing for help, plowing full speed ahead. What was the use? No one heard the poor boy's pleas. The mist was catching up to him, and fast. He started a series of choice words that were rather unpleasant, still screaming loudly, begging to any and every god he knew to let him out run the unidentified mist.

Unfortunately, it caught up to him, nipping at his backside, deteriorating the ends of his hoodie and jeans, scaring him silly, letting out a blood curdling scream for the only one he could think of-

"YAMI!" he jolted awake, scared out of his mind and not fully there yet. Almost instantly, his grandfather was at his side, concerned and doing a speedy checkup, frantic. Yugi, still not quite out of his terrified stupor, was fighting him off.

"Yugi, it's me, Solomon, Grandpa! Yugi! Calm down!" somehow, the old man's reassurance got to the tri haired boy, as he stopped his struggle.

"Grandpa? Why are you here?" he asked, still a bit dazed by the terrifying dream. Solomon let out an exasperated sigh, unable to comprehend how his grandson's mind worked.

"I assume you had a nightmare and called out for Yami. He isn't home yet, and you scared me half to death screaming like that! I thought robbers had come in." he stated, gesturing to his hand, which held a metal bat.

Yugi, knowing his face was red with embarrassment and shame, buried his face in his hands, not yet registering about the robbers and bat. Eventually he understood and giggled at his grandfather's method of protection.

"What's so funny?" his grandfather inquired, not understanding the delayed laughing fit.

Between giggles, he just barely managed to explain-"Grandpa, you were going to chase robbers with probable guns with a bat, looking like a mad old hermit?" not being able to hold it in, he burst into a fit of laughter that made his sides ache and his face red, imagining the image. Concerned, Solomon nodded slowly, pondering what he had done himself.

"yugi, I suppose you're right. But are you sure you're alright? You haven't had a nightmare that I knew of since you were six, and last I checked, you don't laugh this much anymore. And certainly I've never known you to change your moods so quickly either."

He spoke, looking up at the ceiling, a finger on his chin thoughtfully. If there was ever a way to snap a Hikari out of a laughing fit, that had to be it- call something true about them to their attention.(**A/N-**hello all you Yamis out there, do try this at home should the time call for it. But don't leave your light alone like a certain bunch of them, eh?) yugi knew his grandfather spoke the truth-ever since Yami left him alone….

He hardly laughed at all, and then things took a turn for the worst-he barely at breakfast anymore, leading him to become thinner, he had taken on darker interest, he stopped playing all types of games almost completely, and stayed away from Duel Monsters especially-he didn't feel confident without his darker half to guide him and turned down most offers for a game of any sort, even from Mokuba, who was almost impossible to say no to, but he managed somehow.

The elder motou left, no longer seeing a reason to be in the room. Yugi tried to go back to sleep, but eventually realized he was up for good and gave up on sleep. He decided to get up and dress himself. It was a Saturday, so school wasn't a problem. _'man, it's dark in here. Well, opening the blinds should solve that.'_ He thought simply, going to the blinds and opening them to reveal the sun slowly touching the horizon.

"huh? What time is it?" he wondered aloud, glancing at the clock. "4:58!?" he nearly shrieked, shocked beyond measure. Sighing, he went to his book case and grabbed his deck, staring at it, hesitantly opening the case and pulling the top card. Looking at it, he smiled sadly, once sweet memories that instantly weaved a smile to his face have become bittersweet and hard to smile at, to say the least. He stroked the card lovingly, tears starting to blur his vision.

"Dark Magician… even you bring me bad memories now. Why does everything remind me of him?" he spoke to the sorcerer trapped on the card, his voice cracking and his breath hitching, furiously wiping away the tears that rolled down his face with his sleeve. Allowing his anger to take over, he stared down defiantly at the card as if it were his own yami, and spoke in the most cross tone he could muster

"fine, have it your way. I'll just have fun with marik and ryou and Mokuba! Today is Halloween anyway and I won't trade any candy with you even if you beg!" and with that, he slammed the card down on the bottom of the deck and put the other cards down on top of it, sandwiching the poor sorcerer between the case and the cards.

He stomped over to his closet, pulling out some clothes, unsure of what he would be. Finding a bundle of clothes he liked, he found he could easily cosplay a modern person. He doesn't like ghouls or monsters, so he decided to do something simple- but he couldn't decide-Carter from The Red Pyramid, or Vladimir Todd… he liked both series, quite a bit actually.

He decided simply on Vlad and started to dress himself, modeling for the mirror occasionally, seeing if he really looked the part. _'hm… maybe a wig? But where can I get one this time of night?' _he thought to himself, stroking his bang thoughtfully, giving it a light tug occasionally. "maybe I could find one at Tea's. But I'll have to wait hours… how to pass the time…?" he thought, sighing.

Pulling off his costume and putting it away neatly, he goes back to the bookcase, closes his eyes, and selects a random book, and takes a peak, smiling. It was Toxic, one of the absolute best books he had ever in his life read. Pulling out his bookmark, he picked up exactly where he left off, as if he never put it down a month ago. He sat there reading for hours upon hours, getting semi close to the end when-

"Yugi! Breakfast is ready!" the elder of the house called from downstairs. Sliding the bookmark in place and gently closing the book, he got up and walked out of the door, the scent of breakfast invading his nose.

* * *

A/N-ta da. also, toxic is a book i made up, so yea... if you want a visual of the cover its black with purple ish blue mist seeping from the center, spelling out the word Toxic. i hope everyone likes the chappie, and even better, REVIEW. that would be really nice. and kay, dont bother, i can just verbally answer you.


	2. apology and proposal

hey guys... i know its been a while. but u-um...*dodges random items of food*okay, i know i updated monochrome a lot more than hikari, gimme a break, im sorry! but anyway... you guys, i really like this story and i know you guys do too, but, i just lost my passion for a little while, and i really didnt want to. i hope you forgive me, but as payback, i realize there are a ton of errors and they disgust me. i want to delete the story as is write now and start all the way over. it will be a pain in my ever loving arse, but i think and probably some of you agree that i deserve it for neglecting this story. if you have any reliable betas, that you'd like to recommend, then by all means, go ahead. i need the help. i'm bogged over with work from school, personal projects, and just a whole bloody more bunch of crap, please bear with me-even when i rewrite it the updates will more likely still not be anymore frequent. i only am rewriting 2 chapters.

thank you for your time.

Chibi~


End file.
